vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Cat
Summary Thomas "Tom" Cat is a fictional character and one of the title characters (the other being Jerry Mouse) in Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's series of Tom and Jerry theatrical cartoon short films. Created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, Tom is a blue/grey anthropomorphic domestic short-haired cat who first appeared in the 1940 MGM animated short Puss Gets the Boot. Tom was originally known as "Jasper" during his debut in that short; however, beginning with his next appearance in The Midnight Snack, he is known as "Tom" or "Thomas". Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-B to High 7-C, higher in Muscular Form. 7-B when amplified by lightning. 7-A with rocket-powered planes Name: Tom Cat, Thomas, "Jasper" Origin: Tom and Jerry Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fourth Wall Awareness (Has interacted with the audience on a few occasions), Vehicular Mastery, Toon Force, Martial Arts (Has some fighting skills on boxing and judo), Regeneration (Mid-High; Can instantly come back from being vaporized and reduced to dust, as well as melting into a pile of liquid, being shredded to tiny pieces, having his head sliced off, mauled, and getting dismembered.), Immortality (Type 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in outer space without any gear), Hammerspace, Preparation, Tech User, Stealth Mastery, Sound Manipulation (Threw an entire pond up just by screaming over bees getting in his mouth), Explosion Manipulation (with explosives), Fire Manipulation (With flamethrowers, blowtorches, and other fire-based weapons), Poison Manipulation (With poison-based weapons), Sleep Manipulation (With sleep darts), Body Control (Can conceal himself in places that he wouldn't normally fit in), Elasticity (Can extend his limbs, tongue and his tail), Ice Manipulation and Shapeshifting (With the Rings of Heroes), Accelerated Development (Trained overnight and got vastly stronger), Resistance and Absorption of Lightning, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Immersion, and Duplication (Can create duplicates of himself, and entered his computer after being struck by lightning.) Attack Potency: Varies from Wall level (Ran through a wall, ripped apart a wall with the help of Butch, can crash through all sorts of walls. Destroyed a car and a tree. Capable of breaking large metal gates apart and taking down steel doors. His claws easily shredded bulletproof glass to pieces. Can harm himself) to Large Town level (Can harm Jerry, who survived a supposedly city-threatening explosion from a white mouse, it was stated the white mouse had consumed this amount of destructive power), higher in Muscular Form (Was able to match Muscular Jerry in combat who stomped base Tom). City level+ when amplified by lightning (Produced this much energy when destroying an asteroid). Mountain level with rocket-powered planes (Completely destroyed Mount Everest and closed up the Grand Canyon) Speed: Subsonic (Easily outpaced a car and kept up with an airplane. Ran so fast he left behind a trail of fire on the ground. Also ran so fast he appeared as a blur to Spike) with Massively Hypersonic attack/reaction speed (Threw lightning bolts at Jerry. Can dodge laser fire with ease and raced from Borneo to Hollywood in 5 minutes at these speeds) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Superior to Jerry, who should be comparable to Cuckoo, a canary who lifted a 2,000 lb weight all by himself. Has also shown to be capable of lifting cars and trucks, and lifted/ripped apart a wall with the help of Butch), higher in Muscular Form (Is stronger than before) Striking Strength: Varies from Wall Class to Large Town Class, higher in Muscular Form Durability: Varies from Wall level (Has repeatedly survived massive explosions consisting of tens of dynamite sticks, and at times has only felt slightly irritated because of them. Was completely fine after being tossed into outer space and falling at rapid speeds. Can withstand his own charges, which can generate enough power to mow through walls. Has survived his body being shattered into multiple pieces from terminal velocity falls into the water and all sorts of surfaces and has also survived massive beatdowns from elephants and lions. Has multiple feats on this level) to Large Town level (Survived a supposedly city-threatening explosion from a white mouse. Can tank nuclear explosions that can devastate towns), higher in Muscular Form (Is vastly superior to his base form). Toon Force and regeneration make him somewhat difficult to kill. Stamina: Incredibly high (Even after receiving several wounds and burns all over his body, he can shrug them off and still go on for long periods of time in a fight. At worst, these wounds have only left him slightly irritated. Can chase and find Jerry with no problems) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons. Standard Equipment: Axes, hammers, firearms, firecrackers, explosives, traps, lasers and anything he can get his hands on. Much more with hammerspace. Intelligence: Above Average (Able to craft plans and traps in order to catch Jerry, showed that he is able to speak, and has been able to pilot vehicles and robots. Is shown to be a professor in the episode "Professor Tom") Weaknesses: His plans usually backfire, he's afraid of direct confrontation with dogs, and he can be easily distracted by female cats. He is greedy and can sometimes be ignorant. Others Notable Victories: Trevor Phillips (Grand Theft Auto) Trevor's Profile (Both are 9-B, Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo (TV series)) Johnny's Profile (Speed Equalized. High 7-C versions used.) Leopold the Cat (Leopold the Cat) Leopold's profile (9-B versions were used) Popeye (Popeye the Sailor Man) Popeye's Profile (Both were 9-B, and speed was equalized) Boa Hancock (One Piece) Hancock's page (Both were High 7-C and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cats Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fire Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Pilots Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Boxers Category:Knife Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Ice Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Ring Users Category:Trap Users